Suero De La Verdad
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Urahara a inventado una poción que hace aumentar el reitasu, la velocidad y habilidad. Decide probar su creación en Rukia, pero...que efectos tendrá este producto? sera en realidad lo que Urahara dice? una pócima para hacerlos mejores en las peleas? solo queda descubrirlo...aunque el titulo ya lo diga jajaja, si...mal summary, corta historia, pero...naaa xD espero les guste!


**Holaaa de nuevo c: les traigo una nueva historia algo rara jejeje, pero….naaa si es Ichiruki todos felices verdad? Jajaja bueno lean y disfruten! TwT)/**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto.

**Disfruten!**

….

-oh, al fin llegas –sonrío- pasa.

-para que me quería? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-bueno, he creado una pócima que aumenta el reitasu, la velocidad y habilidad al beberlo –se sentó cerca de una mesa de noche.

-entonces, quiere que lo pruebe?

-exacto –le acerco una taza- ten, este es.

-y si no funciona? –miro el contenido de la taza.

-claro que funcionara –saco su abanico- solo pruébalo- sonrío.

-está bien….-lo bebió.

-y bien….?

-mmm sabe a té.

-sientes algo diferente?

-no….supongo.

-eso es bueno, tardara un poco pero funcionara –se levantó- ya te puedes ir, Kuchiki-san –se despidió con la mano.

-adiós, Urahara-san –sin más salió del lugar.

-jejejeje esto se pondrá bueno…..-sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-que haces? –pregunto una voz detrás de él.

-oh, nada. Mejor vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

-que hay para comer?

-para ti Yoruichi, whiskas(1) –(lol) dejo escapar una risita.

-QUE!? –de ella emanaba un aura asesina.

-n-nada….

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

-dónde estabas? –pregunto una vez la vio entrar.

-con Urahara –respondió, algo raro ya que lo que quería decir era "que te importa!".

-por qué estabas con él? –volvió a preguntar.

-quería que probara una poción que invento – las palabras salieron por si solas –pensó de nuevo-.

-poción? –pregunto desconcertado.

-sí, aumenta el reitasu, velocidad y habilidad.

-sabes….hay algo raro en todo esto –dijo pensativo.

-qué cosa?

-has respondido cada una de mis preguntas sin decirme "vete al demonio!" o "no es de tu incumbencia!" –dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos.

-y qué?

-sucede algo? Te siento rara.

-estoy bien –se cruzó de brazos.

-Suspiro- sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, soy tu amigo, acaso ya no confías en mí? –pregunto mirándola, ella suspiro.

-claro que confió en ti, demasiado como no tienes idea –soltó de repente, Ichigo se quedó estático, era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar así a la pelinegra. Rukia al percatarse de eso, se sonrojo.

-l-lo siento, no q-quería decir eso ahora, quiero decir, si quería, y-yo….ah! –se revolvió el cabello, que estaba sucediendo, las palabras le salían sin siquiera mandarlas, lo que más le avergonzaba es que todas eran ciertas.

-Rukia, te sucede algo? –se acercó a ella. Rukia le volteo a ver, este estaba a unos centímetros de ella, eso la altero más.

-n-no te acerques….

-por qué? –pregunto desconcertado.

-m-me pones nerviosa….-mierda! No quería decir eso.

-te pongo nerviosa? –Sonrío- en qué sentido? –se acercó un poco más.

-en todos los sentidos maldición!

-qué te sucede? –la miro a los ojos.

-yo….yo….

-sí…?

-yo….etto…

-ajá?

-ah! Maldito Urahara! Me dio otra cosa lo sé!

-otra cosa?

-las palabras me salen sin querer decirlas!

-sin querer decirlas…? –Susurro- será que…-sonrío- ya veo….-volvió a sonreír.

-qué cosa? Sabes lo que me hecho tomar!? –pregunto alterada- si sabes dímelo!

-naaaaa, mejor responde esto –ella lo miro desconcertada- que sientes por Renji?

-solo amistad y lo veo como un hermano –respondió rápido, algo que sorprendió a la misma Rukia.

-y por mí?

-yo…-se sonrojo.

-dime.

-yo….tu….-estaba haciendo lo posible por que la respuesta no saliera.

-sí?

.ah….un sentimiento….más fuerte….

-qué tipo de sentimiento? –pregunto con media sonrisa.

-de….de….d-de más que amigos –por más que intentara las palabras siempre salían a voluntad propia.

-te gusto?

-…mucho…

-te agrado?

-…demasiado…

-me quieres?

-…bastante…

-te preocupas por mí?

-….como no tienes…idea…

-me amas?...

-se sonrojo- más que nada –las palabras volvieron a salir sin ninguna orden. El peli-naranja sonrió.

-je, creo que Urahara-san te ha dado un suero de la verdad.

-qué!? Por qué no me lo dijiste!? Lo sabias y me haces ese tipo preguntas! –estaba alterada y con la cara roja de la vergüenza- ríete si quieres! Búrlate! Has lo que quieras!

-por qué me burlaría? –le tomo las muñecas ya que de lo alterada las movía de un lado para otro.

-si sabias que estaba bajo el efecto del suero por qué me preguntaste esas cosas? –evadió la pregunta del chico. Ichigo sonrió para luego acercarse a su oído.

-para estar seguro de que a la chica que amo sintiera lo mismo que yo…-Rukia se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico.

-tu…qué?...-la respiración se le estaba yendo.

Ichigo se apartó para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Rukia, estoy enamorado de ti, que acaso no lo entiendes? –dejo escapar una risita.

-….-estaba roja como un tomate.

-solo una pregunta más –sonrío con malicia.

-cual…? –lo miro curiosa.

-dime….quieres ser mi novia –pego su frente con la de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos y tomaba sus manos.

-…s-si…-dijo sonrojada. Ichigo sonrío, luego la beso.

-ICHIGOOOO! PAPI HA LLEGA…..do….-se quedó de piedra al ver la escena de su hijo.

-hay no….-susurro el peli-naranja.

-¡MASAKI! ¡TU HIJO SE HA HECHO HOMBRE! ¡ME DARA NIETOS! ¡AHHHH SOY TAN FELIZ! -decía Isshin mientras corría al poster de Masaki Forever.

-Onii-chan tiene novia? –dijo una Yuzu entrando a la residencia- Rukia-chan y tu….ah! los felicito! –dijo con pulgar en alto.

-bien echo Ichi-nii! –exclamo Karin.

-¡MI HIJO IDIOTA SE HA HECHO HOMBRE! ¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ERA GAY! –Isshin le lloraba al poster de su amada.

-cállate quieres? –salió Karin propinándole una patada en la espalda a su padre.

-AHHHH TUS HIJOS NO ME QUIEREN! –lloraba en posición fetal.

-Dios, no tienes remedio –dijo una molesta Karin.

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX**

-Yoruichi no tomes….eso- dijo el rubio al ver que su amiga tomaba lo que quedaba de su suero de la verdad.

-por qué? –ya se lo había tomado.

-por nada….-dijo resignado. Luego sonrió- oye, te gusta el atún?

-siii! Demasiado! –decía mientras bebía una taza de té.

-y la whiska?

-también, solo que evito que me mires mientras la como –el rubio empezó a carcajearse mientras que Yoruichi apenas procesaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-QUE ME HAS DADO?! –grito con furia la felina.

-te has tomado el suero de la verdad que deje ahí –señalo la taza vacía.

-QUÉ!?

-descuida, solo dura 24 horas –saco su abanico.

-de esta no sales vivo –de ella empezó a emanar un aura maligna.

-s-solo era una broma, n-no es la gran cosa –movía los brazos en negación- hare como si nada pasó, v-vez, no recuerdo nada jejeje –le escurrió una gota en la frente. Lo único que se escuchó después en toda Karakura fue un grito de un hombre quien al parecer sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo, tan fuerte fue el grito que se escuchó en toda América logrando que la autora de este fictic se perturbara por el repentino grito….D:

**XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX **

-Ichigo….-lo llamo con preocupación en su voz.

-sí…? –pregunto volteándole a ver.

-cuando le diremos a nii-sama sobre nuestra relación? –mierda! No lo había pensado! Este sería su fin!

-Ichigo? Ichigo, Ichigo! Estas bien!? Estás pálido! Que te sucede!?

Si….definitivamente ese iba a ser su fin….

….

**Espero les haya gustado :3 está algo corta lo sé uwu como sea gracias por su apoyo xD y los reviews de ánimos que me mandan x3 y como siempre, otra historia sin lemon, ya me han de odiar por no poner a estos dos en esas situaciones jajajaja quéjense con mi mente no conmigo, ya que le gusta imaginar pero no escribir jejejeje bueno como sea me despido :333 nos leemos luego! ~(OwO)~**

**PD: tengo demasiada inspiración para que suba seguido jejeje así que….a aprovechar! jajajaja**

**(1)Whiskas:** comida para gatos :v por las dudas xD

**Gracias ´por leer! ^^ **


End file.
